Chapter 61
Chapter 61 is the sixty-first chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Description Lilla, Fraser, Ai Na and Yue Jian join Ge Chen and Clain. Jia Na is trapped in a cage, and they demand the Poison Bottle and the Illusion Mirror from her, but she refusing to give in. Seeing her stubborness, Clain is preparing to use hypnosis, much to the annoyance of Ge Chen. Clain explains this by not being a vulgar person who solves his problems with force. He uses his force on Jia Na, whose eyes go blank, and she seems to be sleeping. Clain asks her where are the Sacred Weapons, but the only answer is silence. They start to doubt in Clain's hypnosis. Ai Na adds oil to the fire by claiming that Clain is useless and they start to chitchat about Clain, much to his annoyance. Ge Chen takes out a ragdoll, and gives it to Jia Na, saying that they will give her the Devil Doll, so she should open her own invisible space, Jia Na instantly complies. Clain is utterly surprised that hypnosis can be used his way. Some time later Yue Jian brings food to Jia Na. She removes her chains, too. Jia Na curious why she won't kill her, since she has no desire to give up the Sacred Weapon. Jia Na taunts her saying she knows Yue Jian is homeless and destitute, and ponders if she cares about her friends suffering. Yue Jian strikes back with saying that she has her plans. Satisfied, Jia Na thinks that she was naive enough to turn her back on her and uses the chance to get free. She jumos through the windows and flights away. Everyone else arrives on scene, and Yue Jian asks if it was alright to let her go like this. Ge Chen comforts her by informing everyone that he sent a tracking bat with Jia Na. They go for a long while, leaving the city. Ge Chen is worried that putting 2 fake weapons into her space won't trick her for long. Their goal is to find their base and see their strength. They watch Jia Na disappear in the mist, and they know they arrived. It is a graveyard, much to Clain distress - he is allergic to dust. Ge Chen uses the Corpse Hand to cast away the illusion protecting the place, and they enter. The fortress is riddled by traps like poisonous snakes. They manage to get past them, and they see Jia Na kneeling in front of a hooded and masked man with a scratch on his face whom she calls Priest. He calls her Jialousie. The man wears the Rotten Bracelet. The Camarilla thinks he is from the Followers of Set. Jia Na reports that she got the Poison Bottle and the Illusion Mirror, but she encountered problems while trying to get the devil Doll. The Priest says that the King's state is unstable and he has to stay low for some time, so they have to collect the Sacred Weapons instead of him. He is aware that the biggest treat for the King is the Camarilla, since they hold the Sacred Weapons that gathered could open the Forbidden Sphere. That's why he used the Rotten Bracelet to spread disease among their young. This verifes Ge Chen thoughts about Dye You and Ji Xiu. When she takes out the Sacred Weapons, the Priest immediately realzies they are fake. Jia Na thinks hat they tricked her and also followed her back. The Priest gives out the order to search the fortress for intruders. The Camarilla is escaping from the place, but Yue Jian manages to step on a trap-tile, that makes her fall down a stair, and gets back to its place after dumping her. She lands in water which surrounds a circular place, where a coffin circled by red rose petals and candles is held. She goes close, and sees a black haired man lying on white roses.